


admiration or love

by jaewoo_wrld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoo_wrld/pseuds/jaewoo_wrld
Summary: jungwoo suddenly realized that his admiration for jaehyun is more than just idolizing him, he's actually in love with him.
Relationships: Jaewoo - Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 101





	admiration or love

jungwoo is currently in his bed, tucked under his blankets with one of his pillows secured around his arms as he thought of what just happened.

it was a ridiculous thing to think about and something he thought that he would never have to take into consideration. but here he was, locked away in his room, thinking of one person and one person only.

his jaehyun hyung.

jungwoo has always been so fond of jaehyun. jaehyun is his role model, ever since he was a trainee, and all he wanted is to be as good as him. he aspired to be as talented and nice and as handsome as him.

that's why every chance he gets, he would shower jaehyun with love and affection. he wouldn't hesitate to make jaehyun coffee in the morning, even though he is tired too. whenever he gets the chance to hug the elder, he would do it. he wouldn't hesitate to do anything for his hyung because all this time he thought jaehyun is just someone who he idolizes.

that ended today. 

today jungwoo felt his heart flutter for the first time. and the culprit, jeong jaehyun . it was when jungwoo nearly fell because haechan playfully pushed him but jaehyun caught the younger in his arms. it felt like a movie. jungwoo felt the time slow down as they stared at each other. it was the first time jungwoo had ever felt this way. jaehyun had a big smile plastered on his face but the younger could only feel his heart beating at an abnormally fast pace and he felt as if it was about to burst out of his chest. once he realized they've been in that position for far too long and the other members were noticing, jungwoo pushed himself away from jaehyun and he awkwardly left the room.

and that's how he got here. him in his room, deep in his thoughts, and one question keeps lingering in his mind.

"do i have feelings for jaehyun hyung?" the younger boy whispered to himself. his heart was beating fast again at the mention of jaehyun's name. jungwoo groaned and took the pillow that was once on his stomach and placed it on top of his face as he let out an even louder groan in frustration.

the door opens and doyoung walks in. he was confused as to why jungwoo was currently yelling into his pillow.

"yah kim jungwoo." his voice was stern and jungwoo suddenly froze. he slowly took the pillow away from his face. "dinner's ready." doyoung informed the younger before walking out again and leaving him.

jungwoo had to mentally prepare himself. going out there means he had to see jaehyun again and he was nervous. he fixed himself as soon as he hopped off his bed and made his way out of his bedroom. 

upon entering the kitchen, he immediately spotted jaehyun who sat right across from haechan with a giant smile on his face. everyone was busy making conversations with one another and jungwoo finally appeared.

"oh jungwoo, come eat." jaehyun was the first to notice the younger boy. jungwoo gave jaehyun a small smile as he walked towards the empty seat that was right next to the man who he suddenly have feelings for.

as jungwoo sat down, jaehyun already placed a scoop of rice and a piece of fried chicken on his plate. the gesture was cute but jungwoo was too nervous for all of this.

"thank you, hyung" he mutters to jaehyun, who only nodded in response.

the table was full of laughter coming from all the boys except jungwoo. he was still wrapped up in his own thoughts. his quietness didn't go unnoticed though. jaehyun and the other members noticed the boy's change of moods.

jungwoo was startled when he suddenly felt jaehyun's hand on top of his thigh. he looks at the older boy next to him who mouthed an "are you okay?" jungwoo nodded and jaehyun only smiled and gave his thigh a squeeze before going back to eating.

after dinner, the boys played a game of rock, paper, scissors to pick who will have to wash the dishes. unfortunately, jungwoo lost making it his turn to wash dishes and clean up today. when the boys left the table one by one, jaehyun began to collect all the dirty plates and walked towards the sink where jungwoo stood, staring at the dishes he didn't want to wash. 

jungwoo flinched when jaehyun suddenly reached over from behind him. he literally felt himself freeze.

"jungwoo, do you need help?" jaehyun asked the younger after he placed the plates in the sink.

jungwoo shakes his head. "no hyung. i'm fine." he glanced at him and then finally began washing the dishes.

"oh alright, after you finish come by my room. i need to show you a song that i just heard." without waiting for jungwoo to reply, jaehyun ended the conversation by touching jungwoo's shoulder before walking away.

jungwoo purposely washed the dishes slower than usual. he wanted to stall time and maybe jaehyun would fall asleep and won't expect jungwoo to come to his room anymore. jungwoo normally took a good 15 minutes to wash all the dishes but today, the time doubled.

after he placed the last cup inside the dishwasher, he cleaned up the sink, washed his hands, and he was finally done. he stood by the sink for a while and realized that the whole dorm was quiet. a smile appeared on his face when he realized that everyone must have fallen asleep already and that includes his jaehyun hyung.

jungwoo walked towards his room quietly. he was ready to spend the night in there with haechan asleep and him just wrapped up in his own thoughts again. his heart nearly stopped when he opened the door and it revealed jaehyun lying down on the younger's bed on his phone. once jaehyun felt the boy's presence, he looks away from his phone.

"yah what took you so long?" he gets up from his position. jungwoo was defeated. there is no escaping this. he walks in and closed the door behind him. he looked around the room and realized haechan is nowhere to be found. "jungwoo." jaehyun recited the boy's name and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"oh sorry hyung. there were more dishes than i expected." he lied and followed it with awkward giggles. it was definitely a lie but somehow jaehyun bought it. jungwoo needed to act normal, at least in front of him. "hyung, show me the song." he grabs the older boy's wrist and dragged him to his bed.

the two boys laid down on the tiny twin size bed as jaehyun began playing the new song that he found. jungwoo was quiet and jaehyun noticed it. it was so weird because right now jungwoo would be all up on him. he'd either try to cuddle or have jaehyun try to cuddle him. but tonight, he was staying still. on his side of the bed, just breathing.

"i like it hyung." he breaks the silence. "it's definitely your style. i think it'd fit your voice." jungwoo moved his head so he could look at jaehyun and jaehyun does the same.

"you think so?" jaehyun asked meeting the younger's eyes. jungwoo quickly looked way afraid that if he looked at him longer, he'd fall deeper in love. 

he nodded. "yeah. you should make a cover. the fans would love it." he stared at the ceiling.

the door suddenly swings open and jungwoo has never been more happy to see haechan. both boys got up their position.

"haechanie, are you okay?" jaehyun asked their youngest, when he realized the tears rolling down his cheeks. 

haechan made his way towards his own bed and flopped down on it. "hyung, mark is an asshole and i want to break up with him."

"yah donghyuck, what are you talking about?" jungwoo asked.

haechan sighs and shook his head. "nothing, i'm going to bed." he slid inside his blankets and closed his eyes.

jungwoo and jaehyun shared looks of worries. "i'll go check up on mark. goodnight." jaehyun got off jungwoo's bed and ruffled his hair before walking out of the room.

once jaehyun is nowhere near him, jungwoo could finally breathe normally again. jungwoo looks over to haechan who's crying even more. 

"hyuck, you want to talk about it?" he said in the softest voice.

he saw haechan shake his head. "no hyung. i'm going to sleep." he replied. jungwoo didn't press him anymore. he just nodded to himself before finally sliding back inside his own covers.

****

jungwoo woke up the next morning early but didn't move from his bed. this way he could act like he woke up late and didn't have time to make jaehyun's coffee. it was weird not doing it since it's been a routine for almost 2 years now but jungwoo doesn't want to do anything that could deepen his feelings for jaehyun.

jaehyun and mark had a long night. mark talked to jaehyun about what happened between him and haechan. it was just miscommunication that can be seen both of their faults but in jaehyun's perspective, it's mostly mark's.

so when jaehyun walked out to the kitchen and realized there wasn't a cup of brewed coffee waiting for him or a certain boy there ready to greet him a good morning, he started to feel a little annoyed and upset.

"where's jungwoo?" jaehyun turned towards the other boys who were gathered in their living room. it wasn't even 6 am and they're already awake because they have a radio show to attend.

johnny seemed to be the only one who has a little energy right now. "i checked up on him and haechan and both seemed to be getting ready still." he answered jaehyun's question. jaehyun found it odd because jungwoo was always the one waking up the members not the other way around.

jaehyun is too upset to do anything right now so he just joined the other boys in the living room to wait for the rest to finish getting ready.

jungwoo and haechan talked to each other as they got ready. haechan was able to tell jungwoo a little bit about his and mark's problem and all jungwoo could do is comfort haechan by hugging him and haechan reciprocated it right away.

"hyuckie, i really think mark didn't mean to forget. i mean how could he, it's your birthday" jungwoo whispers to the boy as he caressed his hair.

haechan nodded. "i know hyung. i know ."

"just make up with him. mark loves you."

"i do." both boys were startled when they suddenly heard mark's voice. they looked towards the door where the other half of the relationship stood looking at the both of them but mark completely moved his gaze to just haechan. "hyung, can i talk to him for a bit?" mark asked jungwoo.

he nodded. "i'll tell the members haechan needs more time to change." jungwoo let's go of haechan and grabbed his coat. he gave mark a pat on the back before walking out the room.

jungwoo made his way towards the livingroom and everyone's eyes were suddenly on him. one though, was staring a little too hard and even clenched his jaw at jungwoo.

"donghyuck and mark are talking things out. they said 5 more minutes." jungwoo took the empty space between taeil and yuta, who immediately placed his head on jungwoo's shoulder when he sat down.

if looks could kill, jungwoo would probably be dead right now. he can feel jaehyun glaring at him but decided to just close his eyes hoping he'd stop.

once he started hearing laughter, his eyes opened again and saw haechan and mark walking towards the group with their hand locked together.

"are you two made up?" taeyong asked the boys. he ran a hand through his hair and got up his seat.

mark nodded. "yeah and we're ready to go." mark pulled haechan along with him and the rest followed. jungwoo clings onto taeil as they walked out and even then, he could still feel jaehyun's eyes on him and it made him feel hot.

jungwoo had no choice but to sit in between taeil and jaehyun in the van. it was a really bad situation. jaehyun legs were touching jungwoo even when jungwoo tried to squeeze himself closer to taeil.

"jungwoo, can you scoot over a bit, i'm getting squished." taeil was literally pressed up on the window of the van and jaehyun looked at him.

jungwoo moves a bit. "sorry hyung." he apologized.

"yah kim jungwoo. are you allergic to me or something? there's literally more space for you to scoot over my way." jaehyun finally spoke up. some of the boys even turned around to see what was happening. jungwoo felt himself turn red. once jaehyun realized that jungwoo wasn't going to move, he took it upon himself and pulled the boy closer to him by the waist and left his hand there.

the boys looked at the two but didn't mind it and only turned around again. it was too early to care about whatever is happening right now. but jungwoo can feel jaehyun's hand tighten around his waist.

"i'm mad at you." jaehyun whispered to jungwoo. it sent shivers down his body. "but we'll talk about it later." jungwoo could only nod at his hyung's words. if he talked, the sound of his beating heart would probably echo out of his mouth.

during the radio show, the host asked which member they feel the most comfortable with. johnny picked mark. mark picked haechan. actually haechan and mark picked each other. doyoung picked taeyong. taeyong picked yuta. taeil picked jungwoo. yuta picked mark as well.

"i think i'm most comfortable with jungwoo." jaehyun said looking at the boy right across from him. "jungwoo and i have gotten significantly close these days and i love being around him."

jungwoo's heart beat spiked up again and he couldn't help but smile at jaehyun. he leaned in closer to the mic ready to answer the question. "i pick jaehyun hyung too. jaehyun hyung is my favorite." jungwoo said earning awww's and teasing noises from the rest of the members. jaehyun's smile widened and it felt nice to hear jungwoo say that again.

throughout the radio show, the two boys took glances at each other. if something was said, the two looked at each other first to see if the other was laughing. most of the time, they'd laugh because they caught each other looking but it was pretty cute.

once home, all the boys made their way towards their rooms. jungwoo wanted to go back to sleep but before he could close the door, someone stopped it.

"oh hyung what are you doing here?" he asked when jaehyun walked inside and closed the door. 

he walked towards jungwoo's bed. "haechan and mark are in the room and who knows they might have make up sex so i decided to come here." he took off his jacket before hopping onto jungwoo's bed. "you don't mind right?" he asked the younger boy.

"well, you've already made yourself comfortable so i can't necessarily say no." jungwoo chuckles and so does jaehyun. jaehyun watched as jungwoo took off his jacket as well. he was taking a little too long for his liking but he couldn't rush him.

jungwoo finally calmed his nerves and was ready to share the bed with jaehyun once more. he slid under his covers next to the older boy.

"hyung, why did you say you were mad at me?" jungwoo asked him.

jaehyun scoffed. "because, i had a long night talking to mark about his problem with hyuck and i was really excited to wake up and have a cup of coffee ready and a good morning from you, to only find out that you woke up late and couldn't make me any." jaehyun expressed his distress but it only made the younger laugh. "it's not funny." he pouted.

"hyung, you do know we have a keurig. just one press of the button and a couple seconds of waiting, you'd have your coffee, right?." jungwoo teases the boy.

"but it's not the same when you don't make it." jaehyun argued. "not only that. you didnt even acknowledge me and inside the van, you were scooting farther and farther from me like i have some kind of contagious disease."

jungwoo was caught. jaehyun caught him and he needed to find another excuse. "that's because hyung, you don't really like it when people are touching. you so i decided to press myself onto taeil hyung so you have your space."

"yeah i don't like it when people are on me but if it's you, it's okay." jaehyun couldn't believe what he had just said. why were those words suddenly coming out from his mouth.

the two looked at each other but was suddenly disrupted when moans were being heard from the other side of the wall.

"oh my god." jungwoo uttered as his eyes grew bigger.

"they really have no shame." jaehyun covered his ears not wanting to hear anymore of haechan and mark.

"i think i'm gonna throw up." jungwoo said before pulling the covers over his head and jaehyun chuckling at him.

***

"ayo jung jaehyun, i heard that yeri has a fat crush on you!" johnny burst inside the dorm happily. "wendy told me that yeri started crushing on you."

jungwoo and jaehyun were currently in the livingroom when johnny interrupted their movie. taeyong and taeil were in the kitchen making dinner. jaehyun straightened his boy and cocked his eyebrow at his tall friend. 

"what are you talking about?" jaehyun said while jungwoo paused the movie.

johnny pulled out his phone and showed both boys the text between him and wendy. both boys read the part where wendy told johnny that yeri has the biggest crush on jaehyun.

jaehyun lets out a sigh. "yeri's probably just joking." jaehyun disregarded the text. "she knows i only see her as a little sister."

"is what i heard right? yeri noona has a crush on jaehyun hyung?" haechan walks out with mark trailing behind them. both of their hair were sticking up every which way telling the boys they just finished doing something else.

mark and haechan sat down at the dining room table. "yeri does seem like she has a crush on you hyung. just the way she looks at you." mark chimed in.

"and the way she always goes to you first when she visits us." haechan said nonchalantly as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table.

jungwoo was feeling a bit uncomfortable and a little jealous. this resulted to him scooting away from jaehyun, who took notice of it.

"it doesn't matter. you guys know how yeri is. she crushes on someone for like a day and then finds someone else." jaehyun scoot himself closer to jungwoo again. jungwoo glanced at him but stayed quiet.

johnny finally joined the two on the couch squishing the tiny jungwoo between the two beefy men. johnny showed his phone to both boys once more.

"wendy said yeri's always liked you even when we were all trainees." johnny locks his phone and then leans on the couch. "i think you and yeri could be really cute, don't you think so jungwoo?"

jungwoo was surprised that johnny would ask him that question. no they wouldn't look good. no they shouldn't be together because jaehyun is his and no one else's.

thats what jungwoo wanted to say but decided on just giving them a thin smile and looked at jaehyun. "yes. you and yeri would look good together, hyung." he says through gritted teeth.

jaehyun cocked an eyebrow towards the younger boy. he was in disbelief that he would actually agree. jaehyun scoffed and shook his head. he pushes himself off the couch and walked away to who knows where. jungwoo felt bad. he really did. but why would jaehyun be upset? all he said was that him and yeri would look good together and that's it. that's nothing to be upset about.

"you guys shouldn't have pushed it. you know jaehyun could be really sensitive." taeil said from the kitchen. he was busy washing the pots that he wasn't using anymore. 

doyoung nodded. "plus jaehyun isn't really one to openly talk about relationships and liking people so it probably really overwhelmed him." he added on.

"he'll get over it soon, you know how jaehyun is." yuta said while he ate the chips that was in the bowl on the counter. "especially with woo, jaehyun can never stay mad at him." yuta said it so matter of factly, and jungwoo was surprise to see that rest of his group mates nodding their heads in agreement. 

jungwoo turned to glance at the hallway but jaehyun is already out of sight. he regretted saying it. he really did. johnny looked over at jungwoo who seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"you okay, woo?" he elbowed the younger boy to get his attention.

he nodded. "maybe someone should go check up on jaehyun hyung." he tells johnny. "maybe i should go apologize."

"it wasn't just you that said something. it was all of us really." johnny said. "how about this! let's go to the store and buy him his favorite drinks and ice cream." johnny is also feeling really regretful to have pushed the topic on jaehyun, his best friend.

jungwoo smiles and got up the couch. "sounds good. let me go get my wallet and coat." before johnny could say anything else, the younger boy already made his merry way towards his room.

johnny decided that he should drive. they had to sneak out because their manager would never let them leave just by themselves. jungwoo sat in the passenger seat while he picked the songs to play. johnny liked jungwoo's taste in music so he didn't mind.

"so woo." he began. jungwoo suddenly felt the aura change. it seems as if a serious conversation was about to happen. he locks his phone and placed it on his lap while johnny glances at him. "i've noticed you seem to be distancing yourself from jaehyun lately. what's that about?"

jungwoo looks away. he was not expecting this question at all. especially from johnny. johnny has always been like a father figure to the younger members and jungwoo has always felt comfortable telling johnny anything but was him crushing on jaehyun worth telling the older boy?

"oh that. well i just thought jaehyun hyung could use a little space away from me." jungwoo explains.

johnny nodded. "but the more you push him away, it seems like the more jaehyun wants to be near you." johnny was pushing it again he knows but can't stop asking questions.

"yeah, i notice it too hyung and i don't really know what to think." jungwoo wanted him to drop the topic. it wasn't the time for him to spill everything. especially not to johnny who is jaehyun's best friend. it's not that jungwoo doesn't trust johnny with keeping a secret but it's because jungwoo isn't ready to have anyone know about his feelings towards his friend and group member. jungwoo's eyes landed on the store. "oh great, we're here." he was happy. he was happy that going to the store could be his escape from this conversation.

johnny parks the car. "so just drinks and ice cream nothing else. i don't want our manager noticing that we're gone, especially with his car." johnny said and jungwoo nodded. the two boys made their way inside the store.

after about an hour of being locked inside his room, jaehyun decided it was time to get out and there was no use in getting mad at his friends and especially jungwoo, who he already missed seeing and talking to.

jaehyun appeared in front of the other boys but he didn't make eye contact with any of them. instead his eyes scanned the entirety of the apartment looking for one boy and one boy only.

"where's jungwoo?" he asked the bunch. all the boys looked at each other. they weren't expecting that to be the first thing that would come out of his mouth.

yuta turned around and leaned against the counter. "he went to the store with johnny."

"for what?" he questions. 

"they didn't say. they just left." doyoung replied. he glances at mark and haechan who stopped doing whatever they were doing.

jaehyun reached inside his pocket for his phone and immediately looked for jungwoo's name. he clicked the call button and placed the phone on his ear.

their front door suddenly opened and in no time two boys came stumbling in laughing. jaehyun quickly ended the call and jungwoo spotted him.

jungwoo's eyes widened and smiled at the angry boy. he walked towards him. "hyung, we got you your favorite drinks and ice cream." jungwoo raised the plastic bag full of goodies for his newly found crush.

"you didn't have to buy me anything." jaehyun said quietly. 

johnny walked up from behind jungwoo and slung an arm around his shoulders. this gained a clenched jaw from jaehyun that haechan definitely noticed.

"jungwoo felt so bad for pushing the topic of yeri on you earlier, and we all did too so we decided to buy you your favorite things to make it up to you." johnny explained and jungwoo just nodded in agreement.

jaehyun slowly grabbed the bag from the younger boy in front of him. "thanks. you really didn't have to but thanks." jaehyun finally let out a smile that made jungwoo's inside flip.

"so you're not mad at us anymore, hyung?" mark asked from the dining room table.

jaehyun scoffed. "i wasn't even mad to begin with."

"sure you weren't." jungwoo teased, making them laugh. "anyways, ill be in my room. call me when dinner's ready." jungwoo finally got out of johnny's grip and walked away. "i'm taking a nap, no disruptions please." he warned all the boys. jaehyun wanted so badly to follow but he knew how tired jungwoo was so he opted not to. 

he joined the other boys at the table as they began to drink the alcohol johnny and jungwoo bought.

"jungwoo hyung is really sweet." haechan uttered in between taking shots.

jaehyun nodded and smiled. "the sweetest." he mutters under his breath before chugging down another beer.

***

haechan woke up in the middle of the night. he quickly turned his lamp on and glanced over to the other bed where jungwoo was definitely dreaming. light purrs kept coming out of his mouth. some of them even sounded like light whimpers and moans. it was kind of freaking haechan out.

"j-jaehyun." his eyes suddenly widened when that name came out of jungwoo's mouth. haechan covered his mouth as he kept listening. "hyung please." jungwoo whined.

haechan couldn't believe what he was hearing. was his jungwoo hyung really having a wet dream about his jaehyun hyung. he decided to not mind it and just turned the lights off once more and he laid on his bed. thoughts kept running and running in his mind and in no time, haechan finally went back to sleep.

when morning came, he turned to look at jungwoo who was awake and on his phone. he remembered the events just hours before and one thought kept appearing in his mind.

why was jungwoo having wet dreams about jaehyun?

"oh hyuckie, good morning." haechan was snapped out of his thoughts. haechan looks at jungwoo.

"good morning hyung." he said to him. "what time is our schedule today?"

jungwoo looked at his phone calendar. "we have practice at 10 am til 6 pm." he informed haechan earning a groan from the younger one. "i know. i'm tired but we have to. we're about to go on tour."

haechan nodded. there was a silence for a while. jungwoo didn't seem to mind it but haechan was debating whether or not he should bring it up. he cleared his throat and glanced at jungwoo.

"hyung do you like someone right now?" haechan noticed the strange expression on jungwoo's face. it definitely told him that yes, he does like someone.

"uhh, i don't think i do. why do you ask?" jungwoo said getting up from his bed. haechan and jungwoo have been friends and roommates long enough for haechan to know that jungwoo's escape mechanism was always on when an awkward conversation was happening. that's why he got up from his bed.

haechan shook his head and laid back down on his pillow. "oh nothing. forget that i asked." he said to the older boy. haechan didn't want to push jungwoo because this is new territory for the older boy. liking someone and especially liking someone of the same sex.

once haechan finished changing, he met with mark outside in the living room. the two held hands while mark was on his phone and haechan was still in his own thoughts.

his eyes wandered towards the kitchen where jungwoo was currently making coffee, for of course, jaehyun who was still getting ready. jungwoo seemed to be so happy making the coffee for jaehyun.

"why are you looking at jungwoo hyung?" mark whispers to his boyfriend.

haechan looks away and looked at the boy next to him. "i was gonna ask him to make me one too, but i'm not really feeling coffee right now." he lied.

"did you want me to make you something else, like a smoothie?" mark is always so caring about the younger boy.

haechan gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "no, thank you though baby." he says and mark placed a quick kiss on the younger's lips.

jaehyun and the rest have finally joined them in the kitchen and the living room area. jaehyun sat at the table with taeil, yuta, johnny, and taeyong. doyoung and jungwoo were still busy making coffee. the two whispering to each other and having their own conversation.

jaehyun's eyes spotted the two being a little too close for his liking. he sent daggers towards jungwoo who felt it but decided not to acknowledge. haechan saw this interaction as well. his eyes lead him to see jaehyun with clenched jaw and eyes focused on jungwoo.

"jungwoo, is my coffee almost ready?" jaehyun called making everyone look at jungwoo who had the cup in his hand.

jungwoo nodded. "yeah. give me a sec." jungwoo added one creamer and stir the coffee before walking towards jaehyun. he placed the cup in front of the older boy.

"thank you." jaehyun smiles. he pulled out the chair next to him and grabbed jungwoo by the hand and pulled him down. jungwoo was a little taken back by this. the boys seemed to not have noticed the very weird tension between them, except for johnny and haechan. who met eyes and shared a look of suspicion with each other.

when they got to the s.m. building, the group went directly to the practice room. jaehyun has been tailing jungwoo since they left their apartment. jungwoo loves the attention but don't want to get his hopes up. he wished that jaehyun would leave him alone.

as they took breaks in between each songs, jaehyun would always find his way to jungwoo. sometimes to talk to him for a bit and sometimes just to pinch his cheeks. jungwoo felt a rush of excitement every time jaehyun pinched his cheeks.

suddenly the door opened and both wendy and yeri came walking in. jaehyun saw the girl from the mirror and wanted so badly to hide. jungwoo saw the change of expression on his face.

the group gathered together while yeri and wendy gave all of them hugs. they brought them lunch today just a congratulatory present since they were going to be on tour soon.

the group formed a circle in the middle of the practice room with the two girls as they ate their lunch. wendy sat in between johnny and mark while yeri made herself comfortable in the middle of jaehyun and yuta. jungwoo didn't want to sit next to the two, he was afraid that he'd become too jealous.

jungwoo watched yeri take care of jaehyun. she'd put more meat and rice on his plate even though jaehyun would decline. he was too nice to be stern to the younger girl so he'd just let her. jungwoo watched yeri pour water for jaehyun or wipe his face when he'd accidentally get sauce on the corner of his mouth. he watched everything and that was enough reason for him to be jealous.

haechan looked at him. jungwoo caught haechan's stare and gave him a small smile before looking away.

"yeri, we heard you have a crush on jaehyun." that was yuta's way of starting a group conversation but everyone knew it was a bad one especially jaehyun who literally froze at the question and glared at yuta.

yeri started giggling and hid her face behind her hands. "wendy unnie shouldn't have said anything but i guess she did." she quietly says and the boys were teasing and cooing at her except for jungwoo and haechan and of course, jaehyun.

jungwoo was starting to get really jealous. he can feel his heart break at each word yeri would say. at each look the two shared. at each smile they both gave each other. jungwoo suddenly got up from his position. making everyone look at him.

"oh jungwoo, you're done?" wendy asked the younger boy.

jungwoo looked around the circle and spotted jaehyun who was a little worried. "i have to use the rest room." he says before speed walking out the practice room.

jungwoo barged inside the bathroom hoping no one else was in. he looked under each stall to look for legs and luckily, they were none. he placed his hands on top of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

"get it together jungwoo. it can't happen." he said to himself and closed his eyes. he took deep breaths in an attempt calm himself down.

the door suddenly opened and haechan came in. jungwoo opened his eyes to see the younger standing right behind him.

"oh hyuckie, you need to use the rest room?" jungwoo asked.

haechan shook his head. "no hyung. i came to check up on you." haechan said and placed a gently hand on jungwoo's back.

"oh i'm fine. my stomach just hurts a little."

"that's not what i meant hyung." he began. "i came to check up on your heart."

jungwoo's eyes widened and he finally turned to look at haechan. the two were only inches away from each other. jungwoo was confused. does haechan know?

"hyung, do you like jaehyun hyung?" haechan said in a whisper. he wasn't sure if people were in so he needed to be safe.

jungwoo was a little taken aback. he does know. he knows. jungwoo lets out a breath and put his head down. "am i being too obvious?" haechan felt relieved that jungwoo actually admitted the truth.

haechan chuckled and shook his head. "no you're not. i only knew because i'm your roommate and last night i woke up in the middle of the night and heard you moaning jaehyun hyung's name." he smirks. 

jungwoo covered his mouth making haechan laugh even more. "i didn't know that was happening."

"don't worry hyung. your secrets safe with me." haechan came forward and wrapped his arms around his roommate. "i know it's hard. i felt the same way when i started to like mark. i was doing what you were doing. pushing myself away from him but nothing worked. for awhile i just had to accept the fact that mark would never see me in that way." haechan rubbed jungwoo's back as he gave him a pep talk. "but yours and jaehyun hyung's closeness is unbeatable and who knows maybe the feelings are mutual."

jungwoo hugged haechan tighter. "i really wish they are but jaehyun hyung seem to be liking yeri's attention right now."

"when you left jaehyun hyung got up too and wanted to follow you but i stopped him knowing that he's the reason why you left." haechan laughed. "maybe it really might be mutual."

jungwoo lets go of the younger boy. "haechanie, can you keep this between us. i don't think i'm ready for the hyungs and mark to know about it yet. i know my feelings for jaehyun hyung are strong but i'm not ready yet."

"of course hyung. like i said, your secrets safe with me." haechan hugged the boy once more and the two laughed.

jungwoo felt relieved. he was thankful for haechan. he really was.

***

haechan's been very cautious about what he says around mark. he was never good at keeping secrets especially to his boyfriend who he tells everything to. that's why when mark noticed the boy's cautiousness he started to drill him and ask him questions.

"babe, are you okay?" mark asked the younger boy next to him. the two were in mark's room on mark's bed, just hanging out. haechan didn't reply. mark looked at him and elbowed him a bit.

"what?" haechan snapped. he felt bad when mark's facial expression changed to a sad one. he lets out a sigh and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. "sorry babe. just have a lot in my mind." he explains to him.

mark placed a gentle kiss on top of haechan's head earning a smile from him. "it's okay. wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"i wish i could but it's a really really confidential topic." haechan said. "i'd have to ask the person first if it's okay to tell you."

"who is the person?"

haechan shakes his head. "if i say his name, it'll give it away." haechan looks up at mark. "but i'll tell you as soon as i get a go signal from him." mark nodded not wanting to say anything else that might upset his boyfriend. instead he just wrapped his arms tighter around him and haechan did the same.

**  
jaehyun and johnny had a scheduled work out session today with one of the best trainers in seoul. johnny has been raving about the trainer to his members and was upset when no one wanted to take a class with him. until jaehyun finally gave in and agreed to go. jaehyun wasn't a trainer type of a guy. he normally just did his own thing at the gym but to make his best friend happy he said yes.

both boys were sweating as they did pull ups and obviously johnny did more than jaehyun. jaehyun knew johnny is more fit than him and has more upper body strength so he let the boy do a couple more as he walked off to go sit down.

after the work out, johnny and jaehyun thanked the trainer and johnny told him that he wanted to take a class again. this time jaehyun said he wouldn't go because it was too extreme for him. more extreme than crossfit.

the two walked inside the sauna. to their surprise no one was inside. johnny took off his shirt and jaehyun followed. the two sat next to each other as they relaxed to control their breathing and to calm their nerves. the sauna normally helps do that.

"dude, what are you going to do with yeri? she literally won't stop talking to me about you." johnny spoke and jaehyun, whose eyes were closed, let out a sigh. he hated thinking about the topic of yeri. it was too much to take in.

jaehyun placed his drenched shirt on the top of his head and shrugged. "i don't know. yeri isn't my type and i've never seen her or thought of her in that way because i always thought we mutually knew we were kinda like siblings but i guess not." jaehyun says. he was frustrated. why does she have to like him and why did she have to go and tell other people?

"yeah. we love yeri but as a younger sister. anyways, are you interested in someone right now? like are you looking?" johnny asked the boy. johnny has his own suspicions. he knew jaehyun too well. he knew how the younger boy acts when he's interested on someone. johnny's an observer and what he observed was something out of the ordinary.

jaehyun cocks his head towards the older boy, who also had his eyes closed. jaehyun's heart started beating. was he being obvious? was he showing too much affection to a certain someone? like johnny, jaehyun knew johnny well enough when he knows something is up.

"it's confusing." jaehyun replies and johnny immediately opens his eyes. "everything is so confusing. i don't even know what i feel." jaehyun ran a hand through his damp hair completely forgetting about the tshirt he placed on top of it. jaehyun retrieves the t-shirt that had fallen on the empty space next to him as he let out another sigh. "hyung, i feel really weird."

johnny knew where this is leading and he was happy that jaehyun trusts him enough to disclose this information. "i think i already know."

"i knew you would catch on soon." jaehyun placed the tshirt on his lap. "in the beginning, i thought i just really saw him as a younger brother. he was always there to make me laugh when i was a little sad. he was always there to check up on me. he always followed me around. you know, things younger brothers do." jaehyun paused. "but then i started to realize how i change when i'm around him. like before, i hated being touched, you know that." johnny nodded. "but when it comes to him, i catch myself being the one to initiate it. i always go to his room and purposely go on his bed just so i could hug him or be close to him."

johnny didn't realize how bad his friend has it. he thought it was just a case of admiration but from the way jaehyun is talking about the younger boy it seems as if it's more than just admiration. his friend might be in love.

"and also, i've been following him a lot and always want to be around him and that's out of my character. i'm not one to always want to see someone but him, i wish i can see him every second of the day. being in the same dorm isn't enough. i want him beside me at all times. and when he's not, i miss him. i start missing him. a lot." jaehyun sighs thinking of the boy back at the dorm who is probably still watching the same movie with the rest of the boys. "like right now, i miss him. i want to see him."

johnny looks at his friend. "jaehyun, i didn't know you felt that way about jungwoo." jaehyun's heart skipped at the mention of the younger boy's name.

jaehyun nodded. "i've been feeling this way for awhile now and i didn't know who i could tell and wished that you'd catch on faster so i could talk to you about it, hyung." jaehyun ran his hand through his hair again. "i like him johnny hyung. i like him a lot. and something tells me that the feelings might be mutual but lately, it seems as if he's been pushing himself away from me."

johnny chuckles. "i'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual jae. jungwoo has always had this admiration towards you. it was just a matter of time until he finally realizes his admiration is actually feelings. the feelings he has for you." johnny slung an arm over jaehyun's shoulders. the boys were sweaty but they didn't mind. "sorry about pushing you onto yeri."

jaehyun shakes his head. "don't worry about it. but i just feels sad because i don't want jungwoo to think i have a thing for her when i don't because i have a thing for him."

"then maybe you should tell him." jaehyun chuckled at the older boy's words but when he realized johnny wasn't laughing he stopped. "i'm serious. you need to tell jungwoo."

the younger boy nodded. "i know hyung. i'm gonna have to soon enough." johnny nodded as well and gave his best friend an encouraging smile.

johnny and jaehyun finally made it home. the lights were off and the light from the tv was the only thing guiding them to where they needed to go. jaehyun looked towards the living room and realized the person he wanted to see wasn't there. jaehyun walked down the hall and stopped right in front of jungwoo and haechan's room. he knocked and he could hear haechan's voice through the door. jaehyun slowly opened it.

"oh, hi hyung." haechan greeted the older boy. "did you need something?"

jaehyun looks at haechan and then the bed next to him where jungwoo seems to be sleeping already. jaehyun was a little disappointed to see that but at least he still got a glimpse of the boy. "nothing, just came to check on you two." jaehyun says but haechan noticed that he was only looking at jungwoo. "goodnight." jaehyun utters and closed the door.

jungwoo opened his eyes as soon as he heard the door close. he shifts his body and faced haechan.

"he was looking at you." haechan whispers with a smirk on his face.

jungwoo rolls his eyes. "no he wasn't. anyways, what was the question you wanted to ask me?" jungwoo asks the younger boy.

"oh right. well you know mark is my boyfriend and i tell mark everything and your secret has been clouding my mind for the past couple of days and he's starting to catch on and i was wondering-"

jungwoo chuckles and nodded. "yes hyuck, you can tell mark but make sure he doesn't tell anyone else."

haechan smiles. "i promise he won't." haechan pulled up his covers. "goodnight woo, hyung."

"goodnight hyuckie."

***  
"jungwoo, did you want to go to the store with me?" jaehyun asked the younger boy. jungwoo was currently in the kitchen as per usual trying to figure out what to eat. "we can even grab something to eat while we're out." jaehyun was already dressed in some black jeans and a pull over sweatshirt. he had on a beanie exposing his forehead and jungwoo thought he looked really good.

jungwoo glances at mark and haechan at the table and the two had visible smirks on their faces. johnny subtly tried to pay attention to them as well from the couch in the living room but yuta kept getting mad at him because they were currently playing video games and he kept dying.

jungwoo closed the fridge and looked at jaehyun. "it's a little late isn't it hyung?" although jungwoo wanted to spend time alone with jaehyun, he didn't at the same time. him, mark, and haechan talked about it and decided it was best if jungwoo kept his distance from  
jaehyun for a while.

jaehyun shook his head. "it's only 6. i know you're hungry and i'm hungry too and you mentioned earlier that you needed to buy some things, so let's go."

"hyung, i'm a little tired."

"i'll be waiting in the car jungwoo." jaehyun's jaw clenched because the boy was being too stubborn. he didn't wait for an answer before walking away and out the door. they all followed him with their eyes and jungwoo let out a sigh.

"go woo. he's waiting." mark urged the older boy and jungwoo only nodded before walking towards the door, grabbing his coat on his way out.

johnny, mark, and haechan all gave each other looks. yuta was too occupied with the game to once again realize what just happened. but that's typical yuta, he never liked getting into people's business.

jaehyun waited about a minute and let out a sigh of relief when he saw jungwoo step out of the door putting on his coat. he opened the car door and jungwoo seemed to be a little nervous and he was. he gets in and takes the seat next to his hyung. jaehyun closed the door and their manager started driving.

"should we eat first or go shopping?" jaehyun asked breaking the silence. he really doesn't like the way jungwoo's been acting towards him. jungwoo seems to be distancing himself more and more and jaehyun didn't like it at all.

jungwoo cleared his throat. "it's up to you hyung." he replies, in a quiet voice.

jaehyun scoffed. "hyung." he says and jungwoo looks at him. "you've been calling me that way too often these days. what happened to hyunie. or jae." jaehyun asks the boy who hasn't called him by the nicknames he came up with.

"oh, i didn't think you liked me calling you anything but your name." that was a lie. jaehyun have expressed before how much he likes hyunie over jae and jungwoo even told him that he was proud of the nicknames he made for the older boy. when jungwoo saw the skeptical expression on jaehyun's face he decided to look away. "but if you want, i'll start calling you that again, hyunie." the butterflies in jaehyun's stomach started going crazy. jungwoo is so cute and jungwoo needs to be his.

it's crazy how two people could be madly in love with each other but not know. but maybe they do know? they're just scared that they would get rejected. jaehyun took glances at jungwoo as he texted johnny about what to do. jaehyun had a plan to confess to jungwoo tonight. he's been thinking it over for the past couple of days and finally, today he felt courageous enough to finally say it.

it's just, he didn't want to make things uncomfortable with jungwoo if he didn't like him back. even when he knew the chances of him being rejected is slim. 

jungwoo's heart hasn't stopped beating at a fast pace. he played with his fingers as he looked out the window. he could feel when jaehyun would take quick glances at him. there were times when jungwoo thought that maybe, just maybe, jaehyun felt the same. i mean, jaehyun definitely treats him different from the rest of the boys and everyone knew that. jaehyun was significantly more touchy, more loving, more caring, and more happy when he's with jungwoo. doesn't that mean anything?

the two boys felt the car stop and their manager said they could go without him. actually, jaehyun told their manager that he wanted to be alone with jungwoo and the manager couldn't say no.

"you're not coming with us?" jungwoo asked him.

the manager shakes his head. "i'll try to go find a parking space fast and join you." he explains. jaehyun opened the door and stepped out. jungwoo took one more glance at their manager before finally joining jaehyun outside of the car.

"let's go get our stuff first and we'll eat." jaehyun tells the boy and jungwoo only nodded before following him.

jaehyun pushed the cart while he let jungwoo roam around the store letting him pick out what he wanted. he didn't really need to buy anything. he just needed a reason to get jungwoo alone with him and this was the best he could come up with.

the boy watched as jungwoo grabbed the things he needed. jungwoo grabbed two different packs of ramen and a slight pout formed on his face as he tries to figure out which one he should get. jaehyun couldn't help but let out a giggle. jungwoo glances towards him.

"what's so funny?" he asked the older boy.

jaehyun shrugs. "nothing. you just look cute." jungwoo could feel his face heat up at the sudden compliment. he turns around again and that amused jaehyun. "why don't you just get both?" he suggested.

jungwoo sighs. "but i don't need both." he shifts his body so he was facing jaehyun once again. "right or left?"

"right." jaehyun answered. he watched as jungwoo placed it inside the cart and placed the other one back.

**  
after paying, their manager dropped them off at this restaurant that they always went to. their manager came up with another excuse as to why he couldn't join them and that's when jungwoo started to become a little suspicious. nonetheless, he still went with his jaehyun hyung to eat.

jungwoo knew something was about to happen. he knew that jaehyun treated him different in other aspects but once jaehyun started placing more of the meat onto jungwoo's plate instead of his, jungwoo's suspicions are confirmed.

"hyunie, is something the matter?" he asked the boy in front of him. jaehyun placed the meat on his plate and started to get conscious. was he being too obvious? was he being too sweet? jungwoo grabs another piece of meat with his chopstick as he waited for jaehyun to answer.

jaehyun cleared his throat and leaned back on his seat. he placed the tongs down on his plate and looks at jungwoo. "jungwoo. listen." he begins. the older boy didn't expect his confession to come this early in the night but i guess plans never really work out. "i have something to tell you."

jungwoo froze and slowly looked up at jaehyun. he too put his chopsticks down to give the boy in front of him his full attention.

"i don't like the fact that you're pushing me away." he spoke. "i don't like that i can't act the way with you like i did before because you keep avoiding me." jungwoo was confused. they could've really just have this conversation at home. "i don't like how i barely see you any more because you'd rather be in your room sleeping or with doyoung. i don't like how you don't give me the same attention you used to give me before." jaehyun leans forward and rest his arms on the table.

jungwoo felt like he needed to say something to not make this even more awkward than it already is. he sips from his water before doing so. "i'm sorry hyung. i didn't know you felt that way."

jaehyun was a little disappointed at jungwoo's reply. it was too cliche. too simple. nonetheless, he nodded. "i know a way that you can make it up to me." jungwoo cocked an eyebrow at the elder. jaehyun sighs. why was he so nervous. "go on a date with me." the older boy watched as jungwoo's already big eyes got even bigger.

"w-what?" he stutters.

"you heard me jungwoo. i want you and i to go on a date." jaehyun said, persistently. 

jungwoo blinked once. and then twice. he was trying to process what he just said. "like a date date? like a romantic one?" he asked for clarification.

jaehyun nodded and chuckled. "yes. the kind of date you go on when you like someone."

"y-you like me?" jungwoo asked pointing at himself.

jaehyun nodded again. "i do. and i hope you like me too. in a romantic way." jaehyun was feeling very confident. just from the way jungwoo was acting, he knew. he knew he was going to say yes.

"i do.. but just as my friend and my brother." jaehyun's heart broke at jungwoo's words. he was not expecting this. this is not how he imagined the night to end. "i'm sorry jaehyun hyung if i gave you any mixed signals. but i only see you as my friend." why was jungwoo saying this? this is not what he's supposed to say.

jaehyun chuckled awkwardly trying to hide the hurt he's currently feeling. "i'm a bit disappointed because i really thought that we both-" he stops and shakes his head. "never mind. let's just finish eating and go home, woo." jungwoo's heart broke at how upset the older boy looks.

he cursed himself. jungwoo you coward.

***

haechan and mark were currently in haechan and jungwoo's shared room. both boys sat on haechan's bed as they watched jungwoo having a mental break down. mark had taken it upon himself to lock the door. making sure no one can just barge in uninvited and see jungwoo in this state.

it's been 2 days since jaehyun had confessed to jungwoo and it's also been 2 days since the two boys have seen each other, let alone spoken to each other.

haechan sighs. he hated seeing his hyung in this state. jungwoo was sitting up crossed legged on his bed with his back against his headboard. he was hugging a pillow that had wet stains on it from his tears and his hair was pointing every which way. it's safe to say that he isn't taking this well.

"jungwoo hyung, you have to eat something. you haven't eaten anything solid since that day." mark says. plus mark was also running out of ideas on what to tell the other members as to why jungwoo or jaehyun hasn't gone out their rooms.

jungwoo stayed quiet. his heart was broken. he doesn't know why he completely rejected jaehyun. he likes jaehyun. scratch that. he's in love with him! and this is his chance, why was he chickening out. he should be happy that jaehyun likes him back but he was everything but that.

haechan saw the tears rolling down his face again. he took a quick glance at his boyfriend who held his hand. "jungwoo hyung. i think it's time for you to finally talk about it. i mean, we don't really understand why you would reject jaehyun hyung. you're completely in love with him." haechan says and that caught jungwoo's attention finally.

the sad boy slowly moved his head to look at his friends on the other bed. "jaehyun is too good for me." he mutters. "jaehyun deserves someone way better than me."

"why are you saying that?" mark asked.

"jaehyun deserves a girl. jaehyun doesn't deserve me. he's supposed to be dating a girl. a pretty one. with nice hair. nice body. nice face. not a boy as tall as him and as big as him." jungwoo spills. mark and haechan looks at each other again. "i don't want to hold him back to whatever else he can have. jaehyun deserves to be with a girl."

haechan gets up his bed and walked towards jungwoo. he slowly sat down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. jungwoo cried even more. his emotions were strong and he couldn't get himself to feel better.

"i know how you feel hyung." haechan began and mark listened. "i felt like that when mark started to take interest in me too. i thought that mark deserves to be with a cute girl. any girl. he can't be with a boy. especially his bestfriend." mark felt sad because this was the first time he was hearing this. "but once i gave him a chance, i saw the way he loves me. love doesn't just come in one form. love is anything. love is everything." haechan caressed the older boy's hair. "and to jaehyun hyung, you are his love. and we all know that he's yours. i know love can be difficult but you don't have to make it difficult. you two like each other, isn't that enough?"

jungwoo's tears stopped. haechan was able to make him feel a little better. he gets off haechan and looked at the both of them again. "and what if one day he realizes he doesn't want to be with me? what do i do then?"

mark scoffs. "we'll figure it out when we get there. but for now, my roommate is just as devastated as you hyung and he really needs to feel happy again." he chuckles. "and plus i'm kinda tired of hearing him sniffing at night."

"mark." haechan warns his boyfriend. "don't listen to him. jaehyun hyung hasn't left his room either but johnny hyung have been talking to him."

jungwoo was shocked. "wait johnny hyung knows?"

"yeah. i guess he's been noticing how different jaehyun hyung treats you and you know, they're best friends and all." mark explains. "jaehyun hyung ended up telling johnny hyung that day they went to work out together and he even told us that jaehyun hyung planned everything out. like he planned out his confession."

jungwoo started sobbing. he feels so bad. he feels so bad for breaking jaehyun's heart. "why am i such a bad person?"

haechan hugged his again. "you're not! it's perfectly fine to feel this way."

"i will make this all better but i just need time." jungwoo said and that was enough to satisfy them.

on the other hand, jaehyun isn't really one to cry but every time he'd think about jungwoo and the feelings he has for him, the tears would just keep rolling down. johnny has been really good with comforting him and even brought doyoung along. i guess doyoung knew all along too that something was going on between jungwoo and jaehyun.

jaehyun was up. he was feeling a little better today, to say the least. he took a shower and now he was laying down on his bed staring at the ceiling wondering if jungwoo was feeling better. he turns his head to his side to look at mark. sadly, mark was already asleep. he knew that mark and haechan have been comforting the younger boy and wanted to ask him if he was okay.

he felt his stomach growl. for the past two days, eating completely left his mind. he wasn't feeling hungry. his heart hurt too much to think about his appetite. but tonight felt different. he pushed the covers off him and got up his bed. he slowly made his way towards the door and quietly walked out.

all the other boys must have been asleep already because there were no lights shining from their rooms. jaehyun took a quick stop in front of jungwoo and haechan's room before making his way towards the kitchen.

his heart nearly dropped to his stomach when he saw the figure of the boy right in front of the fridge. he didn't know if he should just go back to his room or stay. he didn't know if he was ready to face jungwoo. jungwoo turned and was surprised to see jaehyun just standing there. jaehyun finally snapped out of his thoughts and now he was left with no choice but to stay.

"hey." jaehyun says nonchalantly as he walks towards the fridge.

jungwoo stepped aside with his plate of pasta. "hi." he utters. jaehyun missed his voice and jungwoo missed his. "you're hungry?" jungwoo asked.

"yeah. starving actually." jaehyun rummaged through the fridge hoping jungwoo would go away. but when he suddenly felt arms wrapping themselves around his torso, his body froze. he can feel jungwoo's arm slowly tighten around him and his face buried in the crook of his neck. the coldness of the fridge made him shiver but jungwoo's sudden affection him kept him warm.

"i am in love with you jaehyun." jungwoo mutters. "i am so deeply and madly in love with you."

jaehyun's heart started to skip beats at the boy's choice of words. it made the butterflies in his stomach go crazy and the smile forming on his face felt like it would be there forever.

"then why did you say the opposite the other night?" he asks in a low voice but jungwoo could hear the smile.

he lets out a sigh. "because i'm dumb. i let my fears control me instead of me controlling them."

"what were you scared of?"

"a lot of things." jungwoo tightens the hug. "i was scared of not being enough for you. i was scared that you'd look for something that i don't have. i was scared that you'd realize you didn't like me at all. it was just admiration."

jaehyun grabs jungwoo's hands and pries them off him. he turns around but kept the younger boy's hands in his. now it was jungwoo's heart that started to skip beats. he and jaehyun looked at each other.

"jungwoo. you know i never act recklessly. i always act when i've already thought about it and when i know it's true." he squeezes his hands. "and i knew it was true when you were all i could think about. when you're the only person i wanted to see, talk to, and laugh with. i knew my feelings were true when i was missing you even though i just saw you a couple minutes ago." jungwoo had to hold back his smile. this was cute. "my feelings for you are truer than true. and it gets stronger every day."

jungwoo laughs. "imagine how tired i was. i was over here thinking that you only showed me your caring side because you saw me as a little brother. and also the whole yeri thing started and i thought you and her were gonna end up together." he brought it up earning an eye roll from the older boy.

"good thing i like you and not her then." jaehyun pulls jungwoo closer to him. the two shared a proper hug and jaehyun even placed a simple kiss on the younger's forehead. "i like you a lot jungwoo."

"ditto." jungwoo replies making jaehyun laugh. and for the rest of the night they stayed in that position. sharing stolen kisses, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii :) this is my first ever story so i'm sorry if the grammar is really bad (or if the story is bad in general) thank you for reading!! <333


End file.
